nickelodeonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Power Rangers Ninja Steel
21.01.2017 (Nickelodeon) 2018 (Netflix) }} Power Rangers: Ninja Steel ist die 24. Staffel der Power Rangers und somit der Nachfolger von Power Rangers Dino Charge. In den Vereinigten Staaten erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 21. Januar 2017 auf dem Kindersender Nickelodeon. Handlung Staffel 1 (Ninja Steel) Galvanax, der böse Verfechter der intergalaktischen Spieleshow, Galaxy Warriors, schickt seine besten Krieger auf die Erde, damit sie die mythischen Ninja Power Sterne, die aus Ninja-Stahl hergestellt wurden, stehlen. So wäre Galvanax in der Lage, das gesamte Universum zu regieren! Um ihn und seine Krieger aufzuhalten, wurde ein neues Team aus fünf heldenhaften Teenagern gebildet. Mit Teamwork und großer Stärke haben die Ninja Steel Power Rangers Brody (rot), Preston (blau), Hayley (weiß), Calvin (gelb) und Sarah (pink) sich vereint, um die Bedrohung mit ihren neuen Ninja-Kräften, mächtigen Waffen und fantastischen Megazords aus legendärem Ninja-Stahl zu beseitigen. Zusammen kämpfen die Power Rangers eine gewaltige Schlacht, um die Galaxie vor der Zerstörung zu bewahren. Staffel 2 (Super Ninja Steel) Seitdem Galvanax vernichtet wurde, scheint in Summer Cove endlich alles friedlich zu sein. Doch dann finden die Rangers heraus, dass sich Madame Odius auf der Erde befindet und das machtvolle Ninja Super Steel in ihrem Besitz hat! Sie will den Ninja Nexus Prism wiederbeleben und seine Kraft für ihre bösen Pläne nutzen. Doch glücklicherweise können die Rangers das Ninja Super Steel benutzen, um neue Ninja Power Stars herzustellen. Mit der Hilfe von neuen Freunden benutzen die Rangers die Kraft des Teamworks, um den Prism zu schützen, Odius zu besiegen und somit die Welt zu retten! Charaktere ; Roter Ranger - Brody Romero: Brody ist 18 Jahre alt und daran gewöhnt, auf sich allein gestellt zu sein. Er kann eigensinnig und ein wenig impulsiv sein, aber mit der Hilfe seiner neuen Freunde kann er schnell die Rolle als Anführer der Ninja Steel Power Rangers einnehmen. Wenn er etwas Neues und Cooles sieht, hat er meistens die Angewohnheit, dies als "episch" zu bezeichnen. Es gibt Momente, in denen Brody nicht viele Emotionen zeigt, es sei denn, sie wurden von einem Feind hervorgerufen. Eine weitere Angewohnheit ist, dass er oft zu ehrlich ist, da er nicht wirklich gut lügen kann. ; Blauer Ranger - Preston Tien: Preston ist gutherzig und loyal zu seinen Freunden. Er kommt aus einer wohlhabenden Familie. Preston ist besessen von Magie und liebt es, andere mit seinen Zaubertricks zu unterhalten. Außerdem ist er fasziniert von mythischen Lebewesen, besonders von Drachen. ; Gelber Ranger - Calvin Maxwell: Calvin ist cool, selbstsicher und baut gerne mechanische Dinge, aber vor allem Fahrzeuge. Er wirkt häufig desinteressiert, manchmal etwas zu sehr! Calvin ist der Freund von Hayley Foster, die der weiße Ninja Steel Ranger ist. ; Weißer Ranger - Hayley Foster: Hayley ist ein abenteuerlustiges Mädchen mit einer Leidenschaft zur Natur und gesundem Leben. Sie ist die Freundin von Calvin, dem gelben Ranger. Sie hat einen Hund namens Kody, welcher als Inspiration für ihren Zord, dem Kodiak Zord, diente. ; Pinker Ranger - Sarah Thompson: Sarah ist das Köpfchen des Teams und ein Adrenalinjunkie. Sie beabsichtigt, eine gute Ingenieurin zu sein und ist die Person, welche die Gadgets entwirft, wann immer die Power Rangers sie benötigen. Außerdem ist sie bereit, sehr viel außerschulisches auf sich zu nehmen, damit sie gute Chancen mit ihrer College-Bewerbung hat, wie man auch in der Episode Hack Attack sehen kann, als sie dem Leichtathletik-Klub, dem Schach-Klub, dem Camping-Klub und dem Bogenschieß-Klub beitritt. ; Goldener Ranger - Levi Weston: Levi ist ein berühmter Country-Sänger, dessen echter Name Aiden Romero lautet. Sein jüngerer Bruder ist Brody, der rote Ranger. Levi ist gelassen, sehr charismatisch und ein nachdenklicher Mensch. Als sein Vater verschwand, war Brody gezwungen, ihm bis in das Versteck von Galvanax zu folgen, während Levi auf der Erde blieb und seitdem bei seiner Tante wohnte. Als Brody ihn findet, ist er gerade auf Tour und kann sich nicht entscheiden, ob er seine Leidenschaft aufgeben soll, um Ranger zu werden. Schnell merkt er aber, dass Familie das Wichtigste auf der Welt ist. Besetzung und Synchronisation Die deutsche Synchronisation entsteht durch die Synchronfirma Hamburger Synchron GmbH in Hamburg.https://www.synchronkartei.de/serie/40411 Ausstrahlung Staffelübersicht Staffel 1 (Ninja Steel) }} Staffel 2 (Super Ninja Steel) }} Galerie Promo & Production Art © 2017 Viacom International Inc. Return of the Prism (1).jpg|Folge 1: Return of the Prism Return of the Prism (2).jpg|Folge 1: Return of the Prism Forged in Steel (1).jpg|Folge 2: Forged in Steel Forged in Steel (2).jpg|Folge 2: Forged in Steel Forged in Steel (3).jpg|Folge 2: Forged in Steel Live and Learn (1).jpg|Folge 3: Live and Learn Live and Learn (2).jpg|Folge 3: Live and Learn Live and Learn (3).jpg|Folge 3: Live and Learn Live and Learn (4).jpg|Folge 3: Live and Learn Live and Learn (5).jpg|Folge 3: Live and Learn Live and Learn (6).jpg|Folge 3: Live and Learn Presto Change-O (1).jpg|Folge 4: Presto Change-O Presto Change-O (2).jpg|Folge 4: Presto Change-O Presto Change-O (3).jpg|Folge 4: Presto Change-O Drive to Survive (1).jpg|Folge 5: Drive to Survive Drive to Survive (2).jpg|Folge 5: Drive to Survive Drive to Survive (3).jpg|Folge 5: Drive to Survive My Friend, Redbot (1).jpg|Folge 6: My Friend, Redbot My Friend, Redbot (2).jpg|Folge 6: My Friend, Redbot My Friend, Redbot (3).jpg|Folge 6: My Friend, Redbot My Friend, Redbot (4).jpg|Folge 6: My Friend, Redbot Hack Attack (1).jpg|Folge 7: Hack Attack Hack Attack (2).jpg|Folge 7: Hack Attack Hack Attack (3).jpg|Folge 7: Hack Attack Gold Rush (1).jpg|Folge 8: Gold Rush Gold Rush (2).jpg|Folge 8: Gold Rush Gold Rush (3).jpg|Folge 8: Gold Rush Siehe auch *Power Rangers Samurai *Power Rangers Megaforce *Power Rangers Dino Charge *Power Rangers Beast Morphers Weblinks * * Power Rangers Ninja Steel bei fernsehserien.de * Power Rangers Ninja Steel bei wunschliste.de Einzelnachweise en:Power Rangers Ninja Steel Kategorie:Shows